


Casualties

by feriowind



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Gen, Possession, Post-PRU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: [comic strip]Newt hears the total number of casualties.





	Casualties

[](https://imgur.com/5nd4K7q)   
[](https://imgur.com/N8wTi5U)

**Author's Note:**

> drew this a couple months ago and already the way i draw newt looks very different hahaha


End file.
